The present invention relates to a sunshine simulator which is capable of simulating the sunshine in a desired district.
When the construction of high buildings is planned in a built-up area or that of a new town in a wasteland, timberland or seaside, it is a primary requisite to carry out a survey of the influence of the expected buildings on the environment with respect to the sunshine before actually starting on the construction. The influence of buildings and the like on the environment has customarily been estimated by quite rough calculations on the desk. This, however, prevents one from visually confirming the actual conditions of the sunshine in the intended cite. Such, coupled with the fact that the sunshine has been sampled only several times a day at the maximum (e.g. 7.00 am, 12.00 pm and 6.00 pm), makes it impractical to foresee the accurate transition of the sunshine condition before constructing buildings or the like at the cite. Because the sunshine, whether intense or not, has critical influence on our living environment, it is desirable to attain visible information on the influence in an analog or continuous fashion as far as possible, while recording the information for future use.